seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reputation Levels
When you start a new game of Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood, your player's reputation level begins on level 1, with 0 reputation points. Note: Reputation level is different than Game level: reputation level is related to the Friends aspect of the game, and not related to playing pictures or puzzles in the game. You increase your reputation level by winning reputation points. The number of reputation points required to reach a new level increases as you progress through the game. Every time you reach a new reputation level, your maximum number of daily bonuses increases. What Your Reputation Level Determines Your reputation level controls a number of aspects of the game related to your Friends: #The higher your reputation level, the more actions you can make when visiting a Friend's Darkwood Town Map. When you start the game you can charge 5 different Hidden Object Locations/Puzzles each day for each friend. As you increase your reputation level you can increase this number to a maximum of 10 actions per Friend per day up to a maximum of 100. #When you visit your friends you may receive a Daily Bonus which includes Experience points and Coins. The maximum number of friends you can visit and receive a Daily Bonus for is 50. You can visit and charge locations and trophies for another 50. You will not get the Daily Bonus, but you will get Collection Items randomly. #You can only hire one friend for each play of a Hidden Object Location or Puzzle game. Increasing Your Reputation Level The main way to earn reputation points is by visiting your Friend's Darkwood Town Maps and using your daily charges on their Hidden Object Locations or their Puzzles. You earn 1 reputation point for each item you charge on your Friend's maps. You only receive reputation points by charging locations or trophies. List of Reputation Level Requirements Below is a table of reputation levels 1-500. There is no limit to how high you can increase your reputation level, but as of the 5th of August 2015 the highest ranked player in the Top 100 players for reputation points has a reputation level of only 24, so this table will not be expanded until players start to reach the 500th reputation level. You can work out the reputation points needed to reach higher levels by continuing to add 50 reputation points to the "points to next level" column for each new reputation level. The table shows the reputation level; the total number of reputation points needed to reach that level; the number of additional reputation points needed to reach the next level; the number of actions you are allowed when visiting friends at that reputation level; the number of daily bonuses you receive for visiting friends at that reputation level; and the number of friends you may hire at one time at that reputation level. Related *SN Home *Experience Levels * Friends * Hiring Friends * Visiting Friends *List of Hidden Object Locations *List of Puzzles *Darkwood Town Map *Quests *Achievements *Chests *Talismans *Artifacts Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Friends Category:Visiting Friends Category:Hiring Friends Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Reputation Levels